


【法札｜雙薩｜黑手黨AU】黑玫瑰凋零之時（棄稿）

by blonly801



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 棄稿, 親情向, 黑手黨AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊未完成注意！未完成注意！未完成注意！＊衍生自冥見太太的文：https://www.plurk.com/p/n5k1nw（已授權）＊黑手黨AU瞎寫＊通篇薩兄弟親情向，大概啦＊此為米薩Flo薩，班薩是配角





	【法札｜雙薩｜黑手黨AU】黑玫瑰凋零之時（棄稿）

**Author's Note:**

> 曾經有雄心壯志想要寫完出本  
> 不過果然都只是空想XD

  


薩里耶利家族，古老且龐大的黑手黨家族，他們以強大的交際手段、穩固的經商策略及黑白兩道皆有廣大人脈聞名。

據說家族姓氏的由來源自於17世紀奧地利知名的音樂家、教育家及作曲家，但事實為何早已沒有人在意，畢竟彈琴、寫譜不是一名黑手黨成員應該要會的技能。

現今的黑手黨社會已不如從前好經營，凡事都想靠暴力來解決只會自取滅亡，想要保持強大與地位，家族領袖必須有領導人的天分、清晰的頭腦及甘願讓人犧牲奉獻的氣質，成員之間也必須建立密不可分的關係，唯此才能創造歷久不衰的帝國。

家族花費金錢及資源養育你、教育你、投資你，待你長大成人時則必須奉獻一生為家族盡心盡力，這是薩里耶利家族歷經數十年所體悟到的真理。

每個人的一生在出生時就被決定好一切，順從著絕大多數也能得到相對的財富及榮耀，但反抗命運者或資質愚鈍者……沒有一個黑手黨容得下這種人的存在。

  


※

  


20××年的8月18號，一對雙胞胎呱呱墜地。

他們是薩里耶利家族首領的直系血親，年近半百的首領笑不攏嘴的牽著8歲的大兒子——弗朗切斯科，一同探望產後疲憊不堪的妻子及正擁抱著彼此、安靜熟睡的雙胞胎兄弟。

那是弗朗切斯科的繼母所生的孩子，對這兩個幼小生命的誕生弗朗切斯科並沒有任何當哥哥的興奮或是期待的表現，以這個年齡的兒童來說實在過於沉默，他在父親的催促下才被動的湊到嬰兒床旁與幼小的弟弟打個招呼。

「嘿！」圓潤的異色瞳盯著稚嫩可愛的嬰兒猛瞧，他伸手戳了戳已經被命名為安東尼奧的幼弟，新生兒軟嫩好摸的臉頰有著絕佳的觸感，但安東尼奧似乎因為被打擾睡眠而皺起眉頭大哭了起來，「他們長的一點都不像。」

「而且這個好愛哭。」完全沒有一絲罪惡感的弗朗切斯科只是淡淡地評論著，他看著另一個完全不被外界干擾的嬰孩睜著還無法聚焦的淡紅色雙眼靜靜地與自己對視，彷彿知道這個人是打攪他雙生兄弟睡眠的兇手，要不是他只是個脆弱的嬰兒，弗朗切斯科相信他一定會跳起來痛打自己一頓，「那個跟爸爸好像。」

盡到友愛弟弟義務的長子跑回父親身邊乖巧地站在一旁，男子露出一絲淡淡的微笑，一邊揉亂弗朗切斯科的頭髮一邊輕輕地說：「長大以後，他們都會變得跟爸爸一樣。就像我教育你一樣，你也得帶領他們為家族取得利益及榮耀。」

「是的，爸爸。」

沒有童年的幼童，甫出生就決定未來的嬰孩，這就是薩里耶利家族不滅的法則。

  


※

  
  


十八年後，薩里耶利家的首領因癌症去世，弗朗切斯科．薩里耶利正式接下當家的位置。

他一坐上領導的位置就開始積極擴展家族的勢力範圍及清算與敵對勢力之間的恩怨。

自從他父親確診癌症末期後，一改以往心狠手辣行事風格，對內對外總是顯得小心翼翼、不敢有太大的舉動，好似這樣就能延續自己的生命，而這也使的敵對家族開始侵犯自家的地盤及干擾他們的經濟活動，早就對此忍無可忍的弗朗切斯科終於盼到自己掌權的那刻。

但在他忙碌於為家族帶來更多的勝利時，弗朗切斯科必須先處理從小到大沒少給自己找麻煩的雙胞胎兄弟，米開來及安東尼奧。

  
  


這對異卵雙胞胎兄弟在十歲之前形影不離，兩人總是穿著相同的衣服、擺著相同的表情、踩著相同的步伐在諾大的宅邸中到處惹事生非。

打破擺設、偷藏物品都只是家常便飯，偷偷溜進弗朗切斯科的房間把裡頭搞得一團糟更是常有的事，但無論怎模處罰他們都不曾畏懼，似乎只要有彼此在身邊就算天塌下來都無所謂，這也讓負責教育他們的兄長傷透腦筋。

  


但當雙生兄弟開始接受黑手黨教育時，兩人緊握的雙手在不知不覺間不再緊抓著彼此。

米開來展現出他遺傳自父親的優異血統，年僅12歲就掌握槍枝的使用技巧，過人的身體素質更使的他在近身格鬥上有著出色的表現，他了解自己矮小的身軀有什麼樣的優點及劣勢，米開來利用自己的靈活與敵人的大意戰勝無數成年人，也因此尚未成年的他已經被弗朗切斯科帶到前線去增加實戰經驗。

反觀安東尼奧則是個安靜的孩子。

薩里耶利家族不只教導孩子戰鬥的技巧，舉凡政治、經濟、藝文等也是他們學習的重點。

米開來一向不愛讀書，比起坐在室內聽著枯燥乏味的課程，他更愛趁教師不注意時從陽台溜到外頭玩樂；安東尼奧則是個認真優秀的學生，他喜愛閱讀甚至為音樂著迷，他能花一整天的時間待在琴房只為將高難度的協奏曲練熟。

最初米開來還會特地跑進琴房邀請胞弟一起去外頭玩耍或是偷弗朗切斯科的東西，但連手指都捨不得停下的安東尼奧只是輕輕地搖頭拒絕，露出一抹歉意的笑容把米開來打發走。

一次、兩次、三次，到第十次時，米開來再也不曾進入琴房找安東尼奧。

  


在出生之前便擁有彼此的雙生兄弟，於此時此刻踏上各自的人生道路，誰也想不到他們甚至會因此交惡。

  


一開始對兄弟兩人的差異弗朗切斯科並不特別放在心上，他順從兩人的人格特質，打算將他們培養成一文一武的強力助手。

但人算不如天算，就在他們16歲的生日宴會時，平時總是乖巧聽話、講話輕聲細語的安東尼奧居然在宴會上跟米開來大打出手。

這是何等的不知禮節及丟人現眼，怒不可遏的弗朗切斯科把兩人揪進後頭的小房間審問他們。才剛把門關上，米開來又衝上去抓著安東尼奧的衣領不停地大聲質問著：「你什麼意思？你他媽是什麼意思？你知道你在說什麼鬼話嗎？」

「夠了！放開手，米開來。」弗朗切斯科高大的身影壟罩在雙胞胎身上，他抓著米開來把人扯到一邊後慢慢坐在沙發上，慢條斯理地拿出一根雪茄點上，不疾不徐的抽了幾口後把口中的嗆鼻的煙霧吐在安東尼奧臉上，看著幼弟強忍咳嗽的慾望不發一語的盯著自己看，弗朗切斯科才滿意地開口道：「說，你為什麼要動手打人？這是給你們打架的場合嗎？平常叫你拿槍練習都一臉要你命的樣子，怎麼突然就想拿兄弟練拳頭？」

安東尼奧咬緊下唇沉思了一會兒後正準備開口，站在對面的米開來突然扯著嗓子大吼道：「不准說！安東尼奧你聽到沒有！不准說出來！你敢說出來我先殺了你！」激動到差點撞翻小茶几的米開來被弗朗切斯科一把扯住後甩到地上，他瞪著血紅色的雙眼彷彿要將兄長碎屍萬段，但早就習慣生命威脅的弗朗切斯科毫不在意的用眼神示意安東尼奧繼續說下去。

「哥哥……我……」

「閉嘴！安東尼奧！」

「米開來你才給我閉嘴！不要逼我把你的嘴釘起來！你以為我不會再做第三次嗎？」

「他媽的誰怕誰！我一定會殺了你！」

「我……我不想當黑手黨，我想去奧地利留學，學習音樂。」

不大的小房間中，在弗朗切斯科與米開來的爭吵聲中，緩緩道出心願的安東尼奧，那一向溫柔好聽的嗓音突然顯得格外突兀。

弗朗切斯科難以置信的看著幼弟一時之間說不出話來，坐倒在地上的米開來則一臉絕望的看著天花板，這就是他們兩個為何會在外頭打起來的原因，宛如宣告自己要背叛家族的言論，米開來無論如何都不想讓安東尼奧說出口。

「我厭倦打打殺殺的生活了。那些被你們逼著拿槍殺死的人……至今還會在我的噩夢出現……」眼前的兩人仍舊一言不發的盯著自己，總覺得有一絲希望的安東尼奧抓緊胸前白銀十字架鼓起勇氣繼續說道：「我不會妨礙家族的！我只是想要有自己的人生，舞刀弄槍什麼的米開來比我更擅長，不需要我也……」

安東尼奧的話還未說完，弗朗切斯科已經衝上前揪著幼弟的衣領把人舉離地面，一個巴掌狠狠打在安東尼奧白皙的臉上，火辣辣的左臉與嗡嗡作響的左耳讓人無法思考，他在來得及有任何反應前就被憤怒的兄長扔回地上。

「這些話不准再說第二次。尤其是在父親面前，最好連想都不要想！懂了嗎？」語畢，弗朗切斯科馬上轉頭離去，留下一臉憤慨的米開來及失魂落魄的安東尼奧，在把房門關上前他難掩疲倦的對著米開來說：「顧好你兄弟，如果你還希望他活著的話。」

小房間內再度恢復安寧，米開來爬到啜泣不止的安東尼奧身旁，摟著他的肩膀靜靜地陪伴著他，這時的他們不約而同地想起小時候一起被懲罰時的畫面，被藤條打了一頓後兩人都倔強的不願留下任何一滴服輸的眼淚，直到兄長離開房間後怕痛的小安東尼奧才會忍不住抱著雙生兄弟大哭，米開來則會安靜的擁著對方直到他平息傷痛。

  


真希望永遠都像以前一樣，永遠不要長大。

  


「米開來……」總算停止哭泣的安東尼奧握著肩頭上的溫暖手掌啞著嗓子問道：「你願意幫我嗎？拜託你，我現在就只剩下你了。」即使如此他仍然不想放棄尋夢的願望，他睜著滿是淚水的蜜色大眼懇求著。

「什麼？」聽聞此話，米開來馬上甩掉安東尼奧的手，他生氣的抓著兄弟的肩膀使勁的搖晃著，彷彿只要這樣就能讓他天真的胞弟不再做白日夢，「安東！你還不懂嗎？你會被殺死！你會被家族殺死的！」米開來激動把安東尼奧壓倒在地，血色的雙瞳與堅毅的棕眼對視著。

米開來愛他的雙胞胎兄弟更勝任何人事物，儘管他們已經不再如小時候一樣親密，但他們仍是誕生自同一個靈魂的雙生子，米開來一直以為安東尼奧也是這麼想的。

直到他發現從小看似無欲無求的兄弟，早已將視線放向更遠的未來，一個不需要自己陪伴的未來，不會被家族束縛的未來。

「如果我就只能一直順從家族硬扣在我身上的人生，那我跟死了有什麼兩樣？」安東尼奧露出絕望的笑容後悲傷的說著。

此時此刻，米開來更加確信他即將失去他的兄弟，但他絕不會讓這件事發生。

「不……不！我不會讓你死！」米開來聲嘶力竭的對著安東尼奧大吼，他馬上從地上跳起來奪門而出，外頭隨即傳來賓客的驚呼聲及弗朗切斯科的怒罵，直覺大事不妙的安東尼奧也立刻追了出去。

兩人一前一後的在走廊上狂奔著，越接近那個房間，安東尼奧的心臟就越跳越快，果不其然的，米開來一腳踢開安東尼奧的琴房後一進門就把鋼琴椅踹翻在地上。

「米開來住手！」幾乎同時抵達的安東尼奧氣喘吁吁的拉著兄弟的手試圖阻止對方的暴行，但米開來只是用冷酷的紅眼瞪了對方後，毫不留情的將安東尼奧摔在地上，被摔得七葷八素的安東尼奧只能躺在地上一時之間無法動彈。

「你看看你，沒跑多遠就喘成這樣，連這麼簡單的摔技都無法反制，你以為沒有家族、沒有我你能活多久？」米開來用冰冷的眼神望著腳邊的兄弟，接著他拾起倒在一旁的鋼琴椅狠狠的砸在安東尼奧從小彈到大的鋼琴上。

「不！不要！米開來！」安東尼奧撕心裂肺的哭喊著，他爬到胞弟腳邊扯著對方的褲管，但馬上被如同垃圾般一腳踢開，「求求你！快住手！」

無論安東尼奧怎麼懇求都無法讓米開來停手，黑白琴鍵被椅子粗暴的敲打後四處飛散，米開來扔下已經破爛不堪的椅子從禮服底下掏出沙漠之鷹對著琴框內精緻的構件不停開槍，大口徑的手槍輕易的打斷琴弦、擊碎琴橋，木屑與零件隨著震耳的槍聲噴濺而出，一架上好的鋼琴不用多久已經變成大型垃圾，再也發不出能治癒安東尼奧靈魂的樂音。

「你們又在搞什麼東西！」隨後趕到的弗朗切斯科一進門就看到如此混亂不堪的畫面，但他什麼話都沒有說反而默默地關上房門，離去前不忘提醒他們道：「記得回來大廳，你們是主角，還是要露個臉。」

  


你必須要認清事實啊，安東尼奧。

  


「……」安東尼奧不發一語的趴臥在冰冷的地面，雙眼的淚水如流水般不停落下，他的心已死，被他的雙生兄弟毫不留情的殺死。

但他無法恨他，即使他剝奪自己最後的快樂，即使他與其他人一樣只想讓他如行屍走肉的活下去，安東尼奧也無法恨米開來，畢竟如果再失去他，自己就真的什麼也不剩。

「安東，走了。」米開來站在胞弟身旁語氣冷淡的催促地上的人，他毫不在乎的抹去臉上被木屑劃傷的血跡後，彎下身硬是把全身癱軟的安東尼奧架了起來，「我們還得回去切蛋糕呢。」

  


這真是最糟的16歲生日了。

  
  


至此之後，安東尼奧不曾露出笑容。

他不再抗拒家族安排給他的工作，儘管他的戰鬥技巧頂多只能勉強自保，但聰穎的腦袋、冷靜的思緒是他最大的利器，當安東尼奧與米開來聯手時，沒有他們完成不了的任務。

可是他們卻不如過去般要好，他們私底下幾乎不會有公事外的交談。

弗朗切斯科並不將此事放在心上，畢竟他已經盡全力保護他的親兄弟很久了，家族成員何其多，人人都想爬到高位坐擁大權，只要他們能夠協助他鞏固勢力，弗朗切斯科並不在意米開來是否開始在自己臉上塗抹誇張的眼妝來隱藏自己的情緒，或是安東尼奧會在半夜披頭散髮的拿著匕首自殘以確認自己還活著。

是的，弗朗切斯科將一切都看在眼裡，但他無法也不想去插手雙胞胎之間的問題。

曾經緊緊相扣的靈魂已經破碎不堪，他們互相愛著彼此，也不斷的傷害對方，誰都無法知曉他們何時能夠重修舊好，這更不是身為外人的他能夠干涉的。

  
  


直到他們成年的那年。

父親病逝，權力轉換。

弗朗切斯科大動干戈的與敵對家族爭奪勢力範圍，薩里耶利家著名的雙生兄弟也投入這些爭奪戰中。

安東尼奧負責策劃戰略策劃，米開來則帶著黨員殲滅敵人，年輕的雙胞胎為自己贏得家族成員的信賴及支持，但他們從不為此開心。

安東尼奧憎恨自己所做的每件事，他吃的越來越少、身體也逐漸消瘦，每次任務結束都會因壓得自己喘不過氣的罪惡感而反胃到嘔出膽汁；米開來則越來越嗜血暴力，他默默承受著傷害兄弟的罪惡，並將無處發洩的壓力透過殺人來釋放，漸漸的連敵人的眷屬也不放過，即使是連話都不會說的嬰孩。

  


而這病態的一切都將在薩里耶利兄弟的父親葬禮上畫下句點。

前任首領的葬禮必須隆重且盛大。

除了彰顯薩里耶利家族的繁榮及富有，也是告知天下現在已經是弗朗切斯科．薩里耶利的時代，除了邀請與自己關係良好的黑白兩道，想趁機投靠他們的家族也會前來弔念。同時也必須部屬最高規格的維安人員以避免仇家的攻擊，畢竟所有重要的家族成員會齊聚一堂的日子實在非常少見。

米開來與安東尼奧因為是直系血親，沒有被派去前線擔任防守要員，他們穿上家族傳統的仿宮廷風大衣及禮服，與弗朗切斯科一同送父親最後一程，儘管他們與這位老人之間幾乎沒有太多的感情聯繫。

「米開來別玩了，把你的槍收好。」在弗朗切斯科第12次提醒幼弟別在把玩他的愛槍之後，前任首領的告別式正式開始。

諾大的禮堂中，所有人神情嚴肅地聽著弗朗切斯科在台上發表祭文，只有坐在最前排的米開來毫不在乎的大聲打著哈欠、四處東張西望，在他被弗朗切斯科狠狠的瞪了一眼後才勉為其難地不再發出噪音。

「欸，安東。」閒得發慌的米開來湊到胞弟耳邊輕聲叫喚，他其實也不知道該跟對方說什麼，就只是突然很想聽安東尼奧的聲音。

「嗯？」只是雙眼無神望著前方的安東尼奧，下意識的回應了一聲，他稍微偏了偏頭，示意對方自己有聽到。

「不覺得很無聊嗎？而且我對那個老頭一點印象也沒有，老實說大哥還比較像老爸。」米開來說完之後忍不住輕笑了兩聲，他隨後又補充道：「很像老媽子的那種老爸。」

「是啊，我也這麼覺得。」安東尼奧仍然面無表情的回道，但米開來可以從語尾輕微上揚的音調聽出他確實被逗樂了，只是離他露出笑容還有一段距離。

「米開來，你不覺得有點奇怪嗎？外面……」安東尼奧突然皺起眉頭主動向兄弟搭話，在他來得及說完話之前，台上的弗朗切斯科正好演講完畢，眾人熱烈的掌聲蓋過了安東尼奧溫軟的聲音，米開來還沒來得及湊過去聽清楚對方說的話，外頭突然傳來巨大的爆炸聲讓現場所有人「唰」的一聲全都站起來保護自己身旁的老大。

還沒等裡頭的人反應過來，廳堂精美的琉璃窗戶發出破碎的聲音，數量未知的手榴彈被入侵者扔了進來。

  


「找掩護！」

  


怒罵聲此起彼落的響了起來，坐在外圍、早已被當成棄子的低階成員紛紛尖叫著想逃離爆炸範圍，儘管身處在較安全的位置，米開來仍迅速的扯著安東尼奧躲到長椅底下尋找掩護。

「碰！」的一聲，震耳欲聾的爆炸聲讓米開來的耳朵滿是嗡嗡作響的耳鳴聲，但他沒時間等待不適減緩，他一邊甩著頭一邊靈活的滑出長椅查看周遭環境安全。

漫天飛舞的粉塵遮蔽四周的視線，遠處已經傳來開戰的聲響，米開來拉著安東尼奧往葬禮開始前就規劃好的緊急避難處移動，而他也在那邊找到正用無線電指揮部下的弗朗切斯科。

「大哥！」馬上把安東尼奧塞到掩體後方，米開來握著手槍蹲伏在弗朗切斯科身旁大聲討論著現在的情勢，到處都是震耳的槍聲，敵人攻到他們面前是遲早的事，儘管弗朗切斯科已經呼叫支援，但外頭的情勢似乎比想像中還難控制。

「是西西里的殘黨跟他們僱用的傭兵團。」弗朗切斯科握著無線電對講機咬牙切齒的像米開來及安東尼奧簡述道：「他們悄悄的滅了南側的守備，據說因為要活捉我才不敢大動作擲彈轟炸，現在支援已經要進來了，但我不知道這裡能撐多久。」

「他們的人之前就被我殺的差不多了，怎麼可能有這麼多兵力攻破南側？」米開來不可置信的回道，大約上個月前他才把西西里家族的老巢殺了個底朝天，在人力、資金皆缺乏的情況下不可能有多餘的錢去雇用大量的傭兵，除非……。

「除非是有叛徒，不然我安排的警衛隊不可能被輕易打敗。」不知何時擠到米開來身旁的安東尼奧有些不悅的說著，他討厭殺人也不想因為任何原因而殺人，但不知名的叛徒及過去的手下敗將害得他們犧牲了更多生命，無論是敵方還是我方，「我猜外頭的情勢沒有想像中糟，只是資訊尚未釐清。大哥你先叫東西側的人把南側包圍起來，一個人都不能放過。」

安東尼奧一如往常的冷靜分析現況並給予他所認為的最佳建議，但米開來可以清楚的感受到他的憤怒及悲傷，他伸手捏了捏對方滿是冷汗的左手後轉頭跟弗朗切斯科說：「大哥你這邊還有多少武器跟人手？我無法坐以待斃，我從內側殺出去跟外頭的人裡應外合！」

弗朗切斯科轉頭跟部下交談了幾聲後，用眼神示意身旁的親信並道：「羅森伯格帶著你的人跟著米開來，現在他才是你們的老大。」有著一頭灰色禿髮的矮小男人一臉不甘願的想反駁，但馬上被米開來怒斥道：「叫你過來就過來！想說什麼你他媽當著我的面說，現在我才是你老大！」

安東尼奧有些慌張地看著米開來開始穿戴防彈背心、檢查彈藥存量及確認槍枝狀態，他趕緊湊過去拉著胞弟的手臂不安地說：「米開來你一定要去嗎？西西里的人肯定也想找你報仇，你讓羅森伯格去支援就好了，你……」

米開來用好聽的笑聲打斷安東尼奧的擔憂，他覆上兄弟的手用自信滿滿的笑容說道：「好久沒聽到你這樣關心我了。放心好了，那些烏合之眾奈何不了我的。」

他拾起垂掛在安東尼奧胸前的白銀十字架並低頭將唇瓣貼了上去，僅僅不到一秒的時間，米開來虔誠的如信徒般向安東尼奧祈禱，雖然只是儀式性的動作卻是用靈魂向彼此做的保證，雙胞胎不相信上帝或是神明這種弱者自欺欺人的存在，他們只相信自己，只相信彼此。

「我不會死的。」米開來保證道，接著強硬地掰開安東尼奧緊握到指頭發白的手後，頭也不回地帶著部下往戰場移動。

  
  


會場的大門處簡直一團混亂。

缺少指揮的黨員被西西里的殘黨及傭兵殺的屍橫遍野，訓練良好的傭兵團及視死如歸的敵人毫不留情的在薩里耶利家的成員身上流下數不清的彈孔，但當米開來率領著直屬於弗朗切斯科的精銳出現時，情勢馬上有所轉換。

米開來一馬當先的對著敵人連開數槍，「碰碰碰」的槍聲彷彿開戰的宣示，隨著敵人倒下的屍體，薩里耶利家的黨眾跟著一擁而上，受過良好的訓練的精銳迅速的將現場的低階成員聚集起來，有了領導者後的小嘍囉不再顧著尖叫逃命，拿出以往殺敵的氣勢加入戰局。

米開來自己也握著愛槍——沙漠之鷹及軍用匕首加入混戰，他動作敏捷的朝著左翼連開三槍，槍槍命中敵人腦門把他們打的腦漿紛飛，敵人趁著米開來換彈的空檔想從後頭偷襲，但早已注意到來人的他只是一邊露出瘋狂的笑容，一邊將手中的匕首送進對方喉嚨，任噴湧而出的鮮血濺滿全身也不見眉頭皺一下。

沐浴在敵人的鮮血之中的米開來．薩里耶利，姣好的面孔上有著為了葬禮而畫上的深黑眼妝，黑色的墨線勾勒出莊嚴且肅殺線條，伴隨著猩紅的斑斑血跡，那宛如死神的樣貌不分敵我的震懾了許多人。 

但米開來仍舊是凡人之軀，殺不完的敵人讓他開始疲憊分心，彈藥耗盡的情況下他只能用肉搏的方式戰鬥，當他奮力的劃開一位西西里殘黨的喉嚨並將屍體推開時，後頭突然傳來一聲難聽的聲音在大叫著自己的名字，米開來還沒來得及看清是誰在出聲挑釁，震耳的槍聲在身後響起，當第一顆子彈劃破空氣朝著米開來毫無防備的背部襲來時，一道黑影衝了進來擋在彈道上並用身體接下隨之而來的第二顆、第三顆子彈。

那人嘔出幾口鮮血後，雙膝一軟的趴倒在米開來身上，米開來瞪大血紅的雙眼用難以置信的聲音顫抖的說著：「安……安東……為什麼……你會在這裡？」

照理來說應該要在安全處的安東尼奧．薩里耶利只是露出兩年來不曾有過的笑容後，艱難地舉起手在空中比了一個手勢。

突然間，周圍的傭兵動作一致的舉起槍就往身旁的西西里殘黨不停射擊，包括剛才試圖偷襲米開來的成員也瞬間被打成蜂窩，殘存的薩里耶利家族成員則被傭兵一一擊昏後放置在原地。

但米開來對於周遭的情勢變化毫不在意，他瘋狂的在安東尼奧身上翻找被槍擊的傷處，被擊穿的左肩暫時不會構成威脅，但最致命的是腰間及背部的傷勢，鮮血正不斷從腰部的傷口泊泊流出，無論米開來怎麼壓都停不下來，而背部槍傷或許傷到了肺臟，使得安東尼奧數度發出如窒息般渴求氧氣的喘息。

  


即使如此，安東尼奧依然笑著。

  


「米……米開來……可以了……」安東尼奧趴伏在胞弟的大腿上氣若游絲的說著，他虛弱的抓了抓兄弟被血染紅的白色衣袖，忍不住又咳出幾口鮮血。

「安東你閉嘴！不是叫你等我嗎！」米開來哽咽的朝著安東尼奧大吼，他用被血染紅的手把臉上的淚水抹去，臉頰上多出的數條血痕讓米開來看起來更加狼狽不堪，「為什麼……為什麼你還笑得出來！你到底在想什麼啊？安東尼奧！」

安東尼奧露出心疼的笑容，艱難地伸手拭去兄弟臉上的淚水及血污，但臉頰反而被染上大片的紅色，「你不懂嗎……米開來？我終於……自由了……你也是。」

「你在說什麼傻話……弗朗切斯科！安東尼奧中彈了！還不他媽帶著醫生給我滾過來！」無心去理安東尼奧的胡話，米開來一撥通兄長的電話就急著對另一頭的人大罵，他迅速的回報目前情況及所在地後就把手機扔到一旁不管，他緊握住兄弟略顯冰涼的手將之放到臉旁，如孩童般無助的說著：「安東你不要這樣……沒有你我該怎麼辦？」

但雙眼已經有些渙散的安東尼奧只是繼續蠕動他逐漸蒼白的薄唇固執的說下去，「我、我就是那個叛徒啊……都是我做的……」安東尼奧第一次看到兄弟露出瞠目乍舌的表情，忍不住輕笑了幾聲不過馬上就被喉頭的血給嗆到咳嗽不止。

「叛徒？我不懂……安東你到底……」米開來慌亂的想幫胞弟做些什麼但除了把對方的手握得更緊之外什麼都做不了，他看著安東尼奧腰間上的彈孔仍血流不止，自己的衣服早已被兄弟的鮮血浸濕，米開來是頭一次對死亡如此恐懼，他的身體止不住的顫抖，豆大的淚珠不斷滾落。

「米開來……咳呃……那些人……那些傭兵……」安東尼奧像是擠出最後的力氣似的緊握住兄弟的手，指向從事發至今一直站在一旁守候的傭兵團，「他們、他們是我的人……不、不可以殺……幫我……」安東尼奧還來不及把話說完，雙眼一閉就癱軟在米開來懷裡，氣若游絲的彷彿隨時都要斷氣。

「不！不！不！弗朗切斯科！你他媽要來了沒！」

  
  


．

．

．

．

．

．

．

．

**沒有了!!!!!!!!**

**去看文末註記吧!**

**Author's Note:**

> 我把沒寫出來的部分放在這邊  
> 想知道的話可以看一看，但是不能殺老千(幹
> 
> 直接寫後續就代表我絕對不會補完惹
> 
> 【沒寫出來的後續】  
> 簡單來說是Flo薩策畫這件事，他認為只有毀滅家族才可以替自己及兄弟帶來真正的自由  
> 他不想再為了家族殺人，也不想再看到米薩為了家族賣命  
> 但場面變的失控後，他為了保護米薩被流彈打中，Flo薩甘之如飴，如果他真的得死的話就這樣吧  
> 因為他終於如願以償的自由了
> 
> 那些傭兵團都是Flo薩私下吸收的，多為其他黑手黨家族沒有實質權力的小孩或是有心反抗家族的人  
> 不過這邊還沒想到是要怎麼讓Flo薩交代這件事，覺得讓他現場講也太多話、事後安排寫給米薩的信又不知道該放在哪裡XD
> 
> 後來Flo薩有即時到院被搶救回來，折騰了很久終於保住一命，但是他再也沒有要甦醒過來的跡象  
> 期間米薩一直待在醫院，等到Flo薩的身體狀況已經不需要住院後他就把他帶回家裡照顧及保護  
> 米薩相信班薩對這些事情多少知情，所以他用絕對服從家族來換取對Flo薩後續照護的資源跟絕對的保護，班薩也知道在這方面得罪米薩會讓整個家族被拆掉，他們就一直維持有好的假象好幾年
> 
> 米薩只要有空就待在Flo薩的房間，每次任務歸來一定先去找他  
> 醫生曾經跟米薩說過，Flo薩的身體已經恢復的非常好，不醒來的理由可能是當初失血過多造成腦部受損，也可能是他就是不想醒來  
> 當人放棄求生意志時，旁人怎麼強求都沒有用  
> 米薩知道Flo薩想用自己的死得到自由以及不讓自己被家族束縛，但他不想Flo薩這麼做  
> 他就這麼固執的守著Flo薩，盼著他會回來看看自己
> 
> 某一天下午，出差回來的米薩一如往常到Flo薩房間報到  
> 他慣例的坐在床上牽著Flo薩的手自言自語  
> 突然他覺得自己的手被對方輕輕的回握了一下，一抬頭就看到Flo薩張開眼睛在看自己  
> 不是被醫生稱為無意義的反射動作，那是確實有靈魂在內的眼神，但那也只是一瞬間的畫面，Flo薩很快又閉上眼睛沒有其他反應
> 
> 故事大概到這邊結束，我直接沒梗XD  
> 謝謝冥見借我梗寫，但我無力完成他了QQ


End file.
